Whisper of a Ghost
by FFirst2L
Summary: Read Everytime first or it might not make sense but maybe it does. That's where I got the idea from. You are going to have to read and find out. it is a RikuSora i will give you that much.


**Whisper of a Ghost **

I remember the day like it was yesterday when really it was two years ago that it happened. It hurts to think about it but as I stand here it is hard not to. It is hard not to remember the pain and suffering that I had gone through and still do now that he's not here with me.

_Looking into his beautiful green eyes that looked like clear blue skies on a spring day I got lost. I loved losing my self in them every time I looked into them. Now his eyes will never open again. I will never be able to lose myself and forget everything in my life. The people who worked for the funeral home fixed him up beautifully and laid him to rest in the wonderfully carved casket. They combed out his silver hair so that it rested right on his shoulders. The viewing was full of people telling me how sorry they are that this happened and that he was a good person and that he lived a good life. When I walked up to look at him I felt my heart sink further into its own darkness and sadness. Since this happened it has caused my life to take a drastic turn. If it will be for better or worse only god will know. It's hard to think about all of the good times that we had because I know that there will not be anymore of those good times to come. I don't know what I'm going to do because I can never hear his laugh, see him smile his warm smile, and everything else we did together will no longer happen. Those beautiful eyes will forever remain closed until he reaches his new destination on the other side. _

_Sooner than later I will most likely be joining him inside that dark, damp, depths of the Earth and we will be together forever then until the time stops, light becomes darkness, the Earth dies, and heaven and hell no longer exist. I feel my eyes fill with tears of sorrow as the minister starts to say the ceremonial prayers. I watch as one by one his friends get up to the podium and say a few words about him before sitting back down again. Looking around the room at all of the tear streaked faces I see true tears of sadness. It shows in their eyes and their faces that they will miss him deeply, probably as much as I will miss him. All of them will probably make a promise to hold their memories of him close to their hearts where mine have been engraved and I will never forget them even if I wanted to. No matter where I go or what I do I will always be reminded of him and our short time together. _

_We were together since we were sixteen and married for eleven. We were even expecting a child when all of this happened. There is a moment of silence and all that can be heard is the sniffles from the crying people and the rain pounding on the roof top as it seems the Earth morns for what has happened to him. After the moment of silence ended everyone grabbed their umbrellas and walked out into the pouring rain. Six of his best friends carried the casket out to the jet black hears. Everyone watched as he was placed inside and the door was closed. I follow his friends into the black limousine that waited for us to head over to the burial site. _

_The ride was a short one but it also seemed long because of the unending silence that was in the car. I felt the girl next to me hold me close to her. It was his sister Kairi, I felt her take deep breaths to try and calm herself down. I tried whispering soft and soothing words to her until she had calmed down and her breathing became even again. I asked her if she was alright and she replied with a nod and a soft yes in. When the car stopped we each got out and went to the site. The seven of us sat in chairs as everyone else stood around us. At first no words were said and then everyone silently came up and placed a flower onto the casket and then walked back to their cars. The rain was still pouring down around us when it came for out turn to place a flower. I felt Kairi grab my hand and take me with her so we could follow everyone else. Looking back I saw the men lowering him into the ground and I wanted to yell to them "NOT YET JUST ONE MORE MINUTE PLEASE," but no words came out as I watched the wet and muddy dirt fill the hole in the Earth. Again I think about the things that will never happen again as I take one last longing glance and walk away with Kairi. _

I remember that day clearly, the day he was ripped from my life by someone else. Now I stand here today with our five year old son Vincent in front of the engraved stone. Silent tears roll down my cheeks as I remember all of the things that happened that day. I feel Vincent pull on my sleeve to get my attention, looking down on him with watery eyes he asks me with a confused expression

"Who is dat mommy?" I kneel down to his level, ignoring the dirt that is getting on my pants and tell him…

"Remember that man in the pictures at home? That is who this is. This is your dad Vincent." Vincent's green eyes confused still as he looked back to the engraved stone. Watching him try to figure out what was going on really reminded me of his father. He looked almost identical to him. He had his green eyes and silver hair but his skin had a tan like my own.

"Can you wead what it says mommy?" I give him a nod and read out loud to him what it says.

"It says here lays a great friend, lover, and husband. Riku Stampler 1986-2007.

"Wha happened?"

"I'll tell you when you're older alright… now come on we better go before it rains."

"Aww man… pwease momma." Vincent told me in a begging voice as we walked to the car. As I started to walk away from his final resting place I heard a whisper that said "I love you" before it vanished with the wind that blew through. I knew that he was watching me the whole time and I am happy about that but it will never change the fact that he was killed by someone's mistake to drive drunk.

Don't drink and drive because you can save one life and also your own.


End file.
